Piper to Leo Just U & me
by bdreamer4ever
Summary: A short piece on Piper & Leo in their honeymoon....a poem from Piper to Leo!


**Piper to Leo ~ Just U & me**

_Well I wrote this poem long time ago..I was going through it just the other day when I realized that it could really fit into a Piper&Leo moment.  
So I decided to add it to a short piece where Piper & Leo are in their honeymoon..._

There was Piper leaning against the open balcony door with a hot cup of tea in her hands...watching the exotic birds fly across the ocean as they welcome the delightful dawn. Fresh gentle breeze surrounded her caressing her beautiful silky brown hair. She could hear the soothing euphoria of the waves swaying their way down to the shore...Everything was so calm, so serene, so beautiful.

Piper couldn't help but smile thinking about the last few days. Yes, the last few days were the most amazing days of her life...days she'll cherish for the rest of her life because she had spent them with her Angel...the love of her life, LEO...whom she was more than proud to call her husband now...now that they were married. This was their getaway, their time to be alone finally...just the two of them...just Piper & Leo & nobody else. No wiccan emergencies...no spells...no demons or warlocks...no witchy duties for Piper & as for Leo...no call from the elders...no orbing...no whitelighter duties...no magic! Leo was just Piper's & Piper was just Leo's for these few days. Everything was just perfect...the way Piper always wanted it to be. But her smile quickly faded away when she realized that this was the last day of their honeymoon. Tomorrow she has to go back to the same MAGICAL life...back to that life where they have a responsibility towards the world...where they have to risk their lives everyday fighting evil, saving innocent lives...fulfilling their CHARMED destiny...but is it worth it? All these sacrifice!...Fighting evil never left them enough time to enjoy their life...it never allowed them to have a life...a normal life!

There hasn't been one day where Piper didn't wish that she had a normal life especially now...now that she is with Leo. Now, when she can think about her future of having a family of her own with him. She'd give anything to have it. And somehow she didn't want this day to end...somewhere in the back of her mind she wished that she could stay here in this beautiful island with Leo...forever! But as much as she wanted it...she knew her wish will never come true...this fantasy of hers...having a normal life with Leo...would never be a reality. She also knew that she had her loving sisters to go back to...back to fulfilling their destiny.

Whatever tomorrow brings, Piper was not going to think about it. She was going to love & enjoy each & every minute of this day with Leo...till it lasts. Piper turned back to see Leo sleeping like the heavenly angel he is. Putting down the mug on the side table she sat on the bed . She could just watch him all day long...Awe he looked so adorable when he was asleep. Piper leaned forward & placed a kiss on his forehead... placed another on his cuddly nose...then another on his cute chin... lastly planting a sweet sweet kiss on his lips...she giggled to herself. Then gently running her fingers through his sleek brown hair she said, "Leo...

Wake up, baby! Look at the sun rising above the sea  
Rise & shine sweetie...take a sip now, I made you some tea  
Shh, listen closely...do you hear that distant tropical melody?  
Oh, the beach is so lonely...the wild winds & waves are calling us to the sea  
Take my hand now...Come along with me  
We'll walk through the woods...under the swishing feathery trees

The tides are splashing down without any hints...the turquoise blue water is dancing with a shimmering glint  
Sweet nature has designed such a beautiful scene...Come lets soak our feet in the tropical ocean green  
Don't need no body baby...Just U & me...Here I am with you as happy as I can ever be  
Looking deep into your hazel eyes I can see...the true love that you feel for me

Lets get lost in this island...Honey, what do you say...We'll live on this shore from now on everyday  
The open sky will be our shelter...the ocean & the nature will witness our love  
We'll make our little kingdom here...Guess that's more than enough

Wanna open my eyes to see your face everyday...Doesn't really matter where I stay  
As long as I'm with you babe...In your silhouette, I'm home, I'm safe...

_by_ _  
Natasha Zaman_


End file.
